bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Dirtyphonics
Dirtyphonics is a French electronic music band from Paris, consisting of members Charly, PitchIn, and Pho. Their music style is based on electro, drum and bass, dubstep, drumstep, and trap. In 2008, Dirtyphonics signed on Shimon's label AudioPorn Records and released their debut single, "French Fuck" which reached number one on Beatport's charts. After releasing remixes on many labels, such as Virgin Records, Atlantic Records, Warner Bros. Records, Sony Records, Mau5trap, Cooking Vinyl, Ram, MTA, Ultra Records, they joined Dim Mak Records in 2012. Dirtyphonics has worked with Linkin Park, Skrillex, Kaskade,Benny Benassi, Foreign Beggars, NERO, Modestep, Steve Aoki, Marilyn Manson, and many more through collaborations and remixes. In March 2013, Dirtyphonics released their debut full-length album Irreverence which merges heavy bass music,drum and bass, dubstep, and electro. The first single from the album, "Dirty," was released in October 2012, followed by "Walk In The Fire," "No Stopping Us," and "Hanging On Me" in 2013, with remixes covering most genres of electronic music. After an intense 2 years of a worldwide tour, the band released their "Write Your Future" EP , on which they re-assess their love for melting genres together. The EP was released on 17 February 2015 and followed by the "Write Your Future - Remixes" EP in September of the same year. Tracklist 2008 | AudioPorn Records French Fuck/Bonus Level 2009 | AudioPorn Records The Secret (feat. Tali) Teleportation/Glow Vandals/Lottery Quarks 2010 | AudioPorn Records Lost In The Game 2011 | Dim Mak Records Tarantino Oakwood French Fuck VIP 2012 | Dim Mak Records I Need Your Love DIRTY 2013 | Dim Mak Records Singles Walk In The Fire No Stopping Us (feat. Foreign Beggars) Hanging On Me (feat. Leila Moss) Los Angeles (feat. Modestep) Album: Irreverence Prelude (White) Prelude (Black) Stage Divers (feat. Steve Aoki) DIRTY Los Angeles (feat. Modestep) No Stopping Us (feat. Foreign Beggars) Chaos Hanging On Me (feat. Leila Moss) The Mechanism Walk In The Fire 2014 | Mad Decent Where Are You Now Dead (feat. Bright Lights) 2015 | Dim Mak Records EP: Write Your Future Power Now (feat. Matt Rose) Hustle Hard (feat. Trinidad Jame$) Freefall (feat. Julie Hardy) Since You've Been Gone (feat. Matt Rose) EP: Write Your Future Remixes Power Now (feat. Matt Rose) *FuntCase Remix* Hustle Hard (feat. Trinidad Jame$) *Habstrakt Remix* Freefall (feat. Julie Hardy) *High Maintenance Remix* Since You've Been Gone (feat. Matt Rose) *Infuze Remix* Songs Remixed by Dirtyphonics * Steve Aoki - Neon Future * Le Castle Vania - Disintegrate * Kaskade & Project46 - Last Chance * Steve Aoki & Rune RK - Bring You To Life (feat. RAS) * Linkin Park - Lies Greed Misery * Borgore - Legend * 12th Planet & Flinch - The End Is Near Part 1 * Foreign Beggars - Apex * Marilyn Manson - Slo-Mo-Tion * Excision & Datsik - Deviance * Krewella - Killin It * Krafty Kuts ft. Dynamite MC - Pounding * Dan Sena - Song Of Siren (feat. Del The Funky Homosapien & Kylee Swenson) * The Crystal Method ft. The Heavy - Play For Real * Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites * Does It Offend You, Yeah? - Wondering * Benny Benassi - Electroman (feat. T-Pain) * Nero - Me & You * Shimon - The Shadow Knows * The Bloody Beetroots - WARP * ShockOne - Polygon * Aki & Cody-C - Reggaetronik Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Drum and Bass Artists